


无声之欲（文森特×麦克，nc-17一发完）

by Lucien (Mangata__L)



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangata__L/pseuds/Lucien
Summary: 非常糟糕的黄色废料产物。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	无声之欲（文森特×麦克，nc-17一发完）

CP:文森特×麦克 ooc和bug都是我的，麦克女王和小狼狗属于弗朗西斯和派拉蒙。  
蒙眼，强制性性行为；小学生文笔警告；明明是pwp但废话很多警告  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
麦克转动着钥匙，开门进了一间他再熟悉不过的小公寓。略显狭窄门廊，甚至连墙纸都被岁月熏的泛黄。单手抱着撑得过满的超市纸袋，朝着门廊尽头的厨房走去。不知道为什么放着长岛别墅不住，偏偏选了这栋位于闹市区但又略显清静的小公寓，想到文森特，麦克原本平静的眼神也透出些许波澜。  
每当文森特用干燥的嘴唇亲吻他的手背时，他无法不想到，在他的血管中，流着与他相同的血，属于柯里昂家族的血。血缘关系如同枷锁，囚他于囹圄之中，无法前进，也无法逃脱。所以他一次次逃避着，年轻人眼中无声的欲望与爱意，是麦克剩下的岁月里承受不住之重。  
但血缘真他妈是个狗娘养的臭婊子。  
他完全可以决绝文森特对他的邀请，只要120美元买张纸片，他现在就坐在西西里老宅的花园中了，麦克叹了口气，将纸袋中的食材尽数倾倒在桌上，但他无法拒绝。因为文森特是家人，或者说，唯一一个还愿意与他坐在同一张桌子上的亲人。 看着几乎摊满了整张桌子的食材，麦克略感头痛的揉了揉太阳穴，他几乎做了半辈子的教父，他知道怎么给人脑门上来两枪，怎么在杀人之后迅速离场，但现在他居然连西红柿应该怎么切都一无所知。麦克想了想，还是将刀放下，为了避免他接下来的行为会让他和文森特都吃不上晚饭，他决定还是给文森特打个电话。  
客厅里的座钟敲了6下，麦克皱了皱眉，文森特与他约的时间是五点半，而现在...略有些不安的提起话筒，当手触及到拨号盘的那一刻，楼下传来一声轻微的枪响，太轻了，有一瞬间麦克甚至希望是假的，电话那头始终无人接听，麦克不敢想太多，把藏在腰间的格洛克拔出，他可悲的发现自己的手居然在颤抖——他第一次开枪杀人时，他都不曾害怕过。  
那他现在在怕什么呢？  
他不知道，也不想知道。 想象中的破门声并没有出现，麦克控制着呼吸，朝着门廊尽头挪动着，那里有一扇靠街的窗，他可以从这里逃出去，代价是几根肋骨和轻微脑震荡。他用枪指着紧闭的大门，食指紧扣着扳机，甚至向着他从未叩拜过的神明祈祷，祈祷着它将橄榄枝伸向年轻的生命。  
他错了。  
当他身后响起玻璃破碎的声音，他已经无路可逃。  
嗅到了乙醚的味道，麦克听到的最后一声是格洛克落地时的碰撞。

当麦克睁眼时，他惊讶自己还活着，但视线所及之处皆是一片漆黑——他被蒙住了双眼。双手举过头被冰冷质感的手铐铐在了床头，甚至连嘴也被球状物堵住。像薄布般的白衬衫欲盖弥彰的遮盖着麦克最后的尊严，像一层软甲，忠诚却无用的保护着女王最后的贞操。 麦克不是个顽固不化的老东西，他大抵已经猜到了那人的目的，他感到十分好笑，又觉得很无力。他这辈子树敌无数，无数人做梦也想把枪子射进他的脑壳，让他脑浆飞溅，肝胆涂地，惩罚他将灵魂卖予路西法，而就算他将灵魂赠予地狱，大抵也换不回年轻人的最后一声呢喃。  
感受到身体前空气的流动，男人强硬的挤进了麦克双腿之间，打断了麦克的思考，冰凉的指尖极为色情的揉搓着麦克鲜少被人触碰的乳头，舌尖不停的在浅褐色的乳晕上打转，男人的胸部不似女人敏感，即便如此，麦克仍感觉细微的快感犹如电流般鞭打着他的神经，他摇头抗拒这一切，双腿在空气中乱蹬着，企图将那个胆大包天的男人狠狠踢到床下。男人抓住了麦克的脚裸，在跟腱处吸吮舔舐着，啧啧有声，双腿被大幅度拉开，衬衫之下的凌乱不堪一览无余。男人放过了已经充血的脚裸，用手撑开大腿，在白嫩的大腿根部留下了色情的掌印，麦克未经人事的粉嫩穴口紧闭着，男人几乎想都没想，便伸出舌尖舔舐起穴口，耐心的将褶皱一道道抚平。  
扭动变成了挣扎，手铐发出叮当脆响，感受到男人对自己所做的，麦克再无法保持平日的冷静和自持，他疯狂地摇着头，妄想结束这次还没开始他就溃不成军的噩梦，后穴被舔所带来的羞耻几乎使他窒息。  
男人并不打算怜悯他，继续啧啧有声的吸吮着，仿佛在品尝着一块涂满了奶油的草莓蛋糕，并时不时的将舌尖挤进那狭窄闭塞的穴内，仔细刮擦着穴壁，男人的舌头粗糙的像猫科动物，这几乎逼的麦克发狂，口器刺激着唾液腺分泌唾液，来不及吞咽的唾液缓缓从嘴角滑落，顺着下巴递到锁骨上。大于快感的耻辱感几乎刺激的麦克全身发抖，原本瘫软的阴茎缓缓抬了头，分泌出透明的淫液。 麦克就像一只成熟过头的石榴，剥开坚硬的外壳，饱满闪烁的果肉随即四溅出猩红的甜蜜汁液。男人用手指代替了舌尖，蘸取了麦克的前列腺液作为润滑，不由分说将两根指节深入穴内。  
前列腺液显然还不够，即便刚刚被舔舐的水光潋滟，后穴内仍显干涩。麦克感觉自己的下半身几乎灼伤般发烫，封闭的穴口紧绞着入侵者，喉口不自知的发出带着几丝疼痛感的呜咽，男人毫不怜惜的继续推进着，用修剪整齐的指甲霸道地刮擦着内壁，另一只空着的手安慰似的撸动着麦克的阴茎，布满老茧的指腹恶意摩擦着粉嫩的龟头，这无异于火上浇油，痛感包裹着浓稠的情欲与快感使麦克头皮发麻，当男人的手指触及到壁内的突起时，麦克几乎被那无止息的手指刮擦的要发狂，理智碎成细小的沙粒散在风中，屈辱的将精液射在了男人手中，原本紧涩的后穴分泌出淫糜的肠液，食髓知味般禁脔着，讨好着给予他灭顶般快感的入侵者。

男人似乎厌倦了麦克只能发出单调的呜咽声，他去掉了口枷，将沾着麦克精液和肠液的手指伸到麦克口中搅拌着，逼迫着他品尝自己的味道。麦克全身几乎脱力，汗津津的后背打湿了白衬衫，他几乎是颤抖着开口，“你把...文森特怎么样了？”

回应他的是无声的寂静。

“你放过他,...而我，随你的便”麦克苦涩的笑了笑，他不信文森特已经死亡，如果能用这副底下空无一物的皮囊来交换，他愿意将文森特从地狱中救赎。接受文森特，是他生命无法承受之重，而失去文森特...和失去桑尼，失去玛丽的感觉完全不同，就像被给予浓墨重彩后再次回归空白，他已经失去过凯，他无法想象再一次失去所给他带来的钝痛会是多么刻骨铭心。

仍旧是无声，安静到麦克以为男人已经离开，放任他在这里腐烂。

“回答我。”麦克平静的提问，仿佛他此刻穿着笔挺的西装，而不是衣衫不整，淫荡的像街边5美元一次的妓女。回应他的是男人缠绵至极的吻，男人丝毫不吝啬的与麦克交换着口中唾液。太潮湿，太热烈了，麦克被吻的几乎喘不上气来，男人热情的将舌头深入，扫荡着麦克口腔的每一处缝隙，最后又纠缠着麦克的舌尖不放，唇齿纠缠，他一边吻着，一边轻柔的在麦克腰间抚摸着，麦克几乎被摸的腰间酥软，而刚刚高潮过的后穴开始复苏，食髓知味地叫嚣着空虚与不满。

男人结束了这个绵长的吻，将手指草草伸进后穴扩张后，急不可耐的拉开裤链，释放出早已硬的流水的阴茎。男人将龟头抵在穴口处，在麦克混合着痛苦和快感的呻吟中硬生生将阴茎挺进了麦克软糯潮湿的甬道。麦克从未受过如此的煎熬，不用看就知道男人的阴茎太大了，皱褶被尽数撑开，包裹着阴茎的环状肌甚至紧绷到发白，男人似乎也不好受，过于紧致的甬道夹的他几乎无法抽动，他安慰似的亲吻着男人略带斑白的鬓角，小心翼翼的向前挺动着，微微上翘的龟头摩擦着壁内的突起，麦克几乎要被夹杂这痛处的快感淹没，当男人终于将阴茎全部挤进后穴时，无法承受的尖锐痛感转变为尚能接受的钝痛，麦克无意识的抽搐着，咬着舌尖强压着喉咙处的呻吟，他甚至能尝到舌尖处血的铁锈味。

男人开始了九浅一深的抽插，快感如同潮水般一波波的从前列腺处涌上，麦克感觉的肠道都要被体内的铁棍捣烂了，原本安静到极致的房间内充斥着淫糜的肉体拍打声。

“唔——！”再一次被阴茎碾过敏感点，麦克措不及防的呻吟出声，原本沙哑的嗓音更是充斥着意乱情迷，男人低吼了一声，用力抓住麦克的大腿大开大合的肏干了起来，快感连同着酸胀感从麦克不断被冲撞剐蹭的前列腺顺着脊椎向上攀爬直冲后脑，麦克感觉自己的脑子似乎也被肏的一塌糊涂，他不可抑止的想起了文森特，文森特在亲吻他，在肏干着他。生理性泪水不受控的从眼角滑落，麦克不知自的扭动起精瘦的腰部，像一只正在发情的小野猫，渴望着体内粗大的阴茎可以狠狠惩罚他，给他带来更多的快感。

“文森特.....太大了..嗯嗯...文森特...”麦克被肏的脑子一片混沌，没有被抚慰过的阴茎不断分泌出前列腺液，他的屁股被男人狰狞的阴茎肏弄的又湿又乱，他几乎无意识的喊出了文森特的名字。而听到文森特之后，男人愣了一下，随即在麦克体内的阴茎又胀大了一圈，男人几乎将整根阴茎埋入，又整根拔除，后穴的嫩肉外翻，汁水淫荡的四溅着，感受到麦克的后穴不自觉的痉挛起来，肠壁蠕动着，似乎有意识般吞吐着男人的阴茎，火热的触感几乎逼的男人面红耳赤，他用力肏干着，恨不得把囊袋也肏进麦克的后穴中，抽插了几十下后，麦克脑中一片嗡嗡声，眼前一片白茫茫，男人狠狠的顶弄了麦克的前列腺几下，将祖传DNA尽数射进麦克体内。感受到自己胸口的冰冷触感，麦克绝望的发现自己被插射了。

身上的精液被尽数擦去，男人格外温柔和歉意的亲吻了麦克的脸颊，为他解开了手铐。

麦克似乎被突然起来的变故吓到了，他心中有了不确定的猜测，但正当他想开口，男人不由分说将他搂在怀里，再次开始了大刀阔斧般的肏干起来，麦克整个人的重量都被钉在了男人的阴茎上，无奈之下他只好环住了男人宽阔的肩膀，将头埋在了男人颈肩，闻到了那熟悉的雪松木，橙花和意大利柠檬的味道，麦克狠狠地咬了口男人的肩膀，“文森特..科里昂”明明是带着浓重鼻音，尾音上调，让人浮想联翩的呻吟，身下的男人还是打了个激灵，为他揭下蒙布，乖乖回答道：“麦克叔叔。”文森特的声音很轻，带着三分的委屈和八分的楚楚可怜，仿佛一只人畜无害的大金毛。

“愚蠢，真是愚蠢。”很奇怪的是，麦克心中并无太多愤怒，更多的只有无奈和一丝宠溺。

文森特紧紧抱着怀中看起来单薄如纸的麦克，“麦克叔叔，麦克叔叔..”文森特一般呢喃着，一边如同大型犬科动物般在麦克白瓷般的脖颈上留下充满了占有欲的记号，“我希望您属于我，只属于我。”文森特捧起了麦克的手，虔诚的轻吻着他的手背，每一条血管，每一条皱褶，以及那曾象征爱情与忠贞的无名指环状痕迹上。他愿意为麦克做一切，承担所有他曾经的罪与罚，他愿意成为他的骑士，他的传教士，他的花匠。他无法描述出对麦克叔叔的感情，像是无意间吃到柠檬的外皮，酸涩发苦，无故让人流很多眼泪，但这种感觉，这辈子只有一次，他不想放过，也不会放弃。

“麦克叔叔，我爱您。”

看着文森特发红的眼角，麦克叹了口气，随着年龄增加，心也软的一塌糊涂，他犹豫了一下，还是亲吻了文森特的额头。

“我知道。”麦克无法逃避，他被眼前的年轻人逼着走到了绝路，而这次，他不想再欺骗自己了。

文森特为这句话等待太久了，他露出了如同西西里阳光般温暖的笑容，但眼泪还是不受控制的流下，他将永远爱着麦克，年年岁岁，生生死死，直到永恒。

FIN.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

后记:这是一个飙车手急速飙车然后不慎开到赛道外的故事....（顶锅盖）我愣是把pwp写成了小言文...而且后面本来还想写厨房play的但发现肾透支了..如果有人看的话我买了肾宝就再补一篇pwp...


End file.
